omnibattlesfandomcom-20200213-history
Acacia
|-|Human= |-|Neo Acacia= |-|Evolved Neo= |-|CENTER Eaten= |-|True Form Neo= |-|Neo Consumed= |-|Grotesque God Acacia= Statistics Name: Acacia, Neo. Origin: Toriko. Classification: Bishokuya, Gourmet God, Gourmet Demon (Neo). Gender: Male. Age: Over 600 at time of death. Tier: | High F-4. | Low G-1. | G-1. | G-1. | High G-1. | High G-1. | At least High G-1. | Destructive Capacity: | Dwarf Star+ Level. (Equal to PAIR) | Small Star+ Level. (Casually defeated Don Slime and ate his supernova, superior to Unsealed Jirou and most of the Eight Kings, stated to have torn through stars countless times in his life) | Star Level. (Stronger than before, repelled an attack from GOD, who was able to overwhelm his previous form) | Star Level. (Had a capture level of 8,000, his Knocking could work on Neo in its true form) | Large Star Level. (Multiple times more powerful than all of the Eight Kings and could stomp them all. Casually consumed a combined attack from all the Eight Kings. Easily deflected Derous' laser, which badly damaged him before. Easily released enough energy to wipe out the sun. Neo's capture level was 22,000) | Large Star Level. (After consuming Neo, Acacia became far stronger than before. Had a capture level of 30,000, three times that of GOD. Has dominated Toriko, Starjun and Midora at their strongest, on separate occasions. Consumed all their attacks at once. Casually created a Gourmet Hand as big as the Earth, as well as numerous of such at the same time) | Large Star+ Level. (Has become even more powerful than before. Slaughtered through the Eight Kings and several others) Neo is able to negate durability by eating its target, which leaves wounds that are impossible to heal from. | Speed: | Unknown, likely FTL. | FTL. (Reacted to attacks from GOD, who attacks at this speed) | FTL. (Easily reacted to GOD's attack from very close range) | At least FTL. (Faster than the Eight Kings) | FTL+. (Far faster than before, blitzed Emperor Crow among other things, was able to escape Moon's gravitational pull, easily reacted to Derous' laser) | FTL+. (Even faster than before, blitzed Toriko, attacked Midora before he could react and used Knocking on him at the same time, reacted to a sudden attack from Toriko) | FTL+. (Became even faster) | Durability: | Dwarf Star+ Level. | Small Star+ Level. (Took an attack from Toriko's Blue Oni, who could clash with him, took a blast from Heracles relatively unharmed, as well as a punch from Bambina. Tanked a stomp from Guinness, and contained a punch from an agitated unsealed Bambina) | Star Level. (Adapted to Sky Deer's Back Channel) | Star Level. | Large Star Level. (Tanked the combined attack from the Eight Kings before eating it) | Large Star Level. (Took attacks from Midora on several instances and resisted his Hungry Space, tanked attacks from Toriko, even after he powered up, numerous times) | Large Star+ Level. (Took Toriko's strongest attacks and refused to let up) His ability to eat and consume his opponents attacks makes him difficult to damage. | Intelligence: Very high, as he has lived and been a Gourmet Hunter for centuries. Stamina: Absolutely monstrous. He has repeatedly taken punishment from people on his level wan remained fine. Range: Stellar. Weaknesses: Consuming attacks that lack despair and fear and are filled with rage will make damage accumulate and weaken him. Key: | Human Acacia | Neo Acacia | Evolved Neo | CENTER Eaten | True Form Neo | Neo Consumed | Power-Up | Powers & Hax Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Types 1, 2 & 4), Regeneration (High), Energy Manipulation, Body Manipulation, Time Manipulation via Back Channels, Reactive Adaptation (Though this can take extremely long periods of time), Power Negation, Soul Destruction, Attack Cancellation, Regeneration Nullification & Resurrection Negation via eating & consuming things with Neo. Notable Attacks & Techniques Autophagy (自食作用 (オートファジー) Ōtofajī) - Autophagy occurs when living beings are starved and need energy, so their cells consume other less vital parts of their body. Acacia allows Neo to consume some of his body to restore his stamina; however, it is only a temporary solution. Knocking -''' Acacia was able to seal the enormity of Jirou's raw strength and gave him insight on "technique". This shows his capabilities of teaching is remarkable since Jiro went on to be known as "Knocking Master". It also leads to Jirou's undoing as Acacia knew Damage Knocking could be released. Acacia's skill and level with knocking should at the very least be comparable to if not superior to Jirou's, as he was able to stop the damage inflicted on Joa from Midora to prevent him from dying while also stunning him in place. His knocking was also shown to be powerful and fast, being able to apply it on a being as powerful as Midora and without the latter noticing. 'Back Channel: Hard -' Acacia traps his opponent in a Back Channel. His upmost limit on time compression is one second lasting one month. After using Neo's evolutionary abilities to revive themselves from death brought upon the Deer King's accelerated Back Channel, Acacia's Back Channel power has increased considerably, able to cover a large amount of area around himself to reach where the Eight Kings were from them and freeze them all in the moment of their attacks which span even less than a hundredth of a second. 'Appetite Energy -' The cellular energy of the Gourmet Cells, which represent the "hunger" of the cells. Through training and mastery together with immense appetite, it can be brought outside the body in various shapes and forms. * '''Heavy Rain: Feast of Kings (豪雨 王食晩餐 Gōu: Ō Shoku Bansan, Downpour: Meal Fit for a King) - After consuming Neo, Acacia releases pure Appetite Energy up into the atmosphere. The energy forms countless meteor-like maws that then rain down. The damage they would have done had Midora not prevented it would have devoured the entire Earth. * 'Gourmet Hand -' Acacia creates a gigantic hand of his own Appetite Energy and strikes his opponent with it. An enormous hand print is left in the ground. Acacia can even enlarge his Gourmet Hand further to the point of grasping the entire Earth. He can also produce several more hands of planetary size at once. * 'Gourmet Punch -' Acacia launches a powerful punch, causing massive shockwaves. * 'Gourmet Hammer -' Acacia enlarges his arms, then clasps his hands over his head and slam them down on his opponent with great force. This move was powerful enough to crack and destroy Moon King's meteorite shell. * 'Gourmet Spank -' Acacia throws a gigantic hand of Appetite Energy, which leaves a continent-sized imprint on the planet. * 'Gourmet Buffet -' Conjures up and throws a series of appetite energy fists at the enemy. * 'God's Grasp -' Acacia can bring forth an absolutely gargantuan appetite hand underneath his opponents and then tries to crush them in it's grasp. Category:Character Profiles Category:Anime & Manga Characters Category:Toriko Category:Tier F Category:Tier G